Pickles, Ice Cream and Silent Music
by Kiyoshi'sGirl64
Summary: It was supposed to be a one time thing. When that didn't work, it was supposed to be purely physical. But some feelings can't be controlled and some mistakes can't be undone. KuraxHiei. Yaoi. Mpreg. Borders on MA. Oneshot  sort of .
1. Part One

KG64: Well, I'm back with another yaoi story. Who would have thought?

Kiyoshi: You.

KG64: Okay. You're just mean. I don't make a habit of staying up till midnight, waking up at three, writing for an hour and half, then going back to sleep and continuing said story all day at school the next day, going on three and a half hours of sleep.

Kiyoshi: Whatever. You always knew you'd be back with another yaoi story. Writing them amuses you too much for you to stay away.

KG64: I hate you. So much. Now… disclaimers… I do not own any characters. Well, I own the baby. Disclaimer number 2—yaoi and mpreg. If you don't like, don't read. You've been given fair warning. I do not appreciate flames. I'm also aware that they are both a bit OOC. Well, you could interpret it that way. I feel like it's a plausible situation and plausible actions for all involved. But that's just me. Finally, I've only written… three yaoi stories (four including one chapter of alphabet soup that isn't posted yet…). Moving on, this is my fourth (or fifth) yaoi story, my first mpreg. I like to expand my horizons.

Kiyoshi: *snorts* Expand your horizons? Is that what you call having a man get pregnant?

KG64: Shut up. What I meant by it's 'sort of' a oneshot is that I wrote it as a oneshot but I don't like reading oneshots that are this unbelievably long (26.5 pages/11,000 words…). So, I'm posting it in different chapters all at the same time, so you'll have good break points if you need them. I guess you all can read this now. It's set the night before the tournament of kings begins. Well, the _very_ beginning is the night before the tournament begins. The rest you can follow on your own. Oh yeah, the first chapter is the reason it's rated M. If you don't like it, you can skim it/skip it entirely as long as you know the general idea of what's going on. The later chapters aren't like that. The first chapter is why the story summary says it borders on MA. But you guys are mature enough to decide for yourself I think.

Kiyoshi: I hope it doesn't leave you scarred for life.

KG64: *clamps hand over Kiyoshi's mouth* Ignore him and read on. OW! YOU BIT ME!

* * *

"This is wrong, Hiei," Kurama breathed heavily. He was standing close to Hiei, looking down at him. Kurama's face was worried.

"According to whom?" Hiei demanded coldly. "It is not up to any of them to decide what is right and wrong. Situations differ. People differ. There are far too many variables for there to be one right and one wrong answer."

"Hiei…" Kurama objected halfheartedly, already moving toward his bedroom door, pulling Hiei with him.

"Just this once," Hiei implored him, his voice melting the last of Kurama's resolve in a tone reminiscent of both honey and poison. Sweetness mixed with danger. But Kurama knew that's why he was letting Hiei talk him into this. Sweetness mixed with danger. That had always been how he liked it, no matter how hard it was to find. Kurama locked the door.

"Very well," he said quietly. "Just don't let this weak human body deceive you. I am not to be trifled with." Hiei was closer to him than anyone had been since before he became Shuichi.

"There's a reason I picked you, fox," Hiei murmured. He kissed along Kurama's collarbone, simultaneously undoing each button of Kurama's shirt with an almost surprising speed and effectiveness.

As Hiei moved on to Kurama's pants, Kurama's hands were searching for bare skin beneath the folds of Hiei's shirt. When his own pants fell to the floor, the belt unbuckled, the pants themselves unbuttoned and unzipped, and he still hadn't found his way through the layers of fabric, he cursed, "Damn it." Then he got a good grasp on the shirt and simply tore it off the other man.

"That was my favorite shirt, fox," Hiei hissed in mock anger, despite the fact that Kurama's impatience was intoxicating. Hiei found Kurama's excitement inebriating, and Kurama found Hiei's belligerent attitude enticing to say the least.

"You'll find another favorite," Kurama answered without skipping a beat. He pressed his lips to Hiei's, over and over, harder and harder until an involuntary moan escaped Hiei's lips. The other man's pants finally fell to his ankles. Kurama pulled away for air and said, "One moment."

He took a step away from Hiei, leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor. "Way to ruin the mood," Hiei complained.

"I like to look first," Kurama answered, ignoring the small amount of real anger in Hiei's voice. His eyes were busy analyzing every contour of Hiei's face, every curve of every muscle. Appreciating every inch of the divine body for the first time. "I find that when I know _exactly_ what I'm getting," he went on, circling Hiei as though searching for prey, "it is far more enjoyable for me. And," he promised, coming up behind Hiei and leaning over his shoulder to kiss the side of his neck, "the more enjoyable it is for me, the more pleasurable I can make it for you."

"You know what?" Hiei asked, returning Kurama's kisses in a rough, almost violent manner, pleased to hear a moan issuing from deep in the redhead's throat. "You talk too much, fox."

Kurama didn't answer, just pulled Hiei across the room where they fell heavily onto the bed, both of them already working to kick off their boxers, their only remaining clothing. As they did, their legs got tangled together, complicating the process.

Having successfully escaped the confines of his boxers before Kurama did, Hiei rolled over on top of Kurama, pinning him to the bed. He began pushing himself at Kurama, the thrusts even and methodical. But then he saw a glint of a challenge and sped up, harder and faster as he kissed Kurama's face, thrilled to see the fox's pupils were completely dilated.

Then Kurama turned his head to the side as Hiei continued to kiss and push. Kurama's neck twisted to the side and his back arched slightly as he cried out in rapture.

Then before Hiei could blink, he was the one on the bottom, Kurama above him doing the work. "I told you… I was not… to be… trifled with." He spoke in short bursts, the rhythm of his words congruent with the plunges he was making towards Hiei.

Hiei's neck arched back, his eyes closed, "Harder, fox," he moaned in ecstasy. As Kurama complied, Hiei added, "Is that all you've got?" His breathing was labored. But his eyes snapped open when the physical form of the man on top of him changed. He looked into cold golden eyes, which were wide with pleasure. "Harder," Hiei insisted again.

Almost immediately he felt the change and truly appreciated the shape shifter's abilities for the first time. Hiei was well aware Kurama wouldn't have been capable of exerting such force he was in his human form. But as Yô-ko he could, and Hiei enjoyed it immensely. After a few moments he cried out loudly, either in pain or pleasure. But his cry just encouraged the fox to redouble his efforts.

Kurama only stopped when Hiei forcefully took back the top position, the position of dominance. Their breathing was heavy as Hiei forced himself closer to the none-too-reluctant fox demon below him. Beneath the fire demon's nearly-violent thrusts, gold eyes stared up at me, mouth slightly open in enjoying a long-forgotten pleasure to its fullest.

As their hips moved, forcing their bodies to grind together, Kurama was forced to wonder how two people could physically get this close without merging together to form one being. He momentarily contemplated why he had denied himself this pleasure for so long. There had been plenty of opportunities over his teenage years as Shuichi. Many hints from Hiei he had—foolishly—ignored.

"Hiei," he groaned. Then without any warning, he flipped them both over, moving to a slightly different rhythm than Hiei had been, sliding his body across the fire demon's. "My turn."

Several minutes, or perhaps hours later, Kurama collapsed panting on the bed next to Hiei, expecting the other man to take a final turn in the top position. But he didn't, he just lay sprawled on Kurama's bed, legs tangled in the sheets, the rest of him entirely bare.

It had lasted far longer than either of them had expected yet somehow, it seemed far too short. "Hiei," Kurama asked quietly, "I didn't injure you, did I? A couple of times I got carried away."

"No," Hiei shook his head. Kurama believed him, even though he was aware Hiei would not admit to having been hurt if that _were_ the case. Then Hiei added, "There was pain, but it was the good kind of pain. Where it hurts slightly, but at the same time nothing could feel better."

Kurama murmured, "I know exactly what you mean, Hiei."

Then Hiei stood, pulled on his boxers and pants and picked up the torn remains of his shirt. "You ruined it." The shirt went up in a burst of flames, instantly incinerated.

As Hiei walked toward the door, Kurama said, "Good luck tomorrow, Hiei. I will be rooting for you."

"And I for you," the fire apparition answered. "At least until we meet on the battlefield." With his hand on the doorknob, Hiei adds, "And for the record, fox, that was the best I have ever gotten, with a man or a woman."

Kurama's lips twitched upward momentarily. "It was very enjoyable for me as well. Perhaps not the best." He grinned at an infuriated Hiei. Seeing the fire demon irritated got some part of Kurama all hot and bothered. Still looking into Hiei's furious eyes, Kurama added, "But you lack years and experience in comparison, young one."

Hiei glared but only said, "If we're both still alive a few weeks from now, perhaps you can educate me."

"Perhaps," Kurama muttered as the door snapped shut, not entirely sure what they had started. He was, however, sure of one thing: after tonight, there was no way either of them would let Hiei's words _just this once_ be true. "Perhaps," he repeated to the empty room, pulling the sheet up over his exhausted but invigorated body.

Over the next few months, Hiei shared Kurama's bed several times. Each time he left immediately after they finished, an arrangement they both found agreeable. Uncomplicated sex, an outlet for the carnal desires they both felt. That's all there was between them. They enjoyed the release and the rush they got when they were together. Uncomplicated sex.

"Hiei," Kurama once said while he was pinned to the bed, "You don't need to try so hard."

"Evidently I do," Hiei breathed into Kurama's ear. "You know that I have to be the best in everything I do."

"You always were," Kurama moaned, moving his hips along with Hiei's, increasing the movement and grinding between their two bodies. "Only two others in my memory even come close." Kurama's words were interrupted by a cry of delight. "There were two others I slept with more than once. You're the only one I've been with more than three times." There was another cry, and Hiei was not entirely sure if it was of pleasure or pain. It often occurred to him that, when he and Kurama were together, those two seemed to overlap a lot. But whether pleasure or pain, Hiei didn't particularly care; the fox had known what he was getting into. In addition, Hiei strongly suspected it was not of pain, considering the sex had been rough from the beginning. And Kurama had often incited him to be even more aggressive than he was being at the moment.

"Then why did you tell me I wasn't?" Hiei challenged, driving forward, a moan building in his throat.

"You fight harder when you're angry," Kurama murmured. Hiei could feel the fox moving beneath him, the double movement a strange but not unpleasant sensation.

"What is it that makes me the best?" Hiei grunted, feeling Kurama's back arch involuntarily.

Kurama thought a moment before deciding he would benefit from the results of stroking Hiei's ego. "You have a stamina and endurance to equal mine." Kurama gasped as Hiei sped up, apparently trying to prove Kurama's point. Breathless Kurama went on, "Unlike most, you understand that there is pleasure both in dominating your partner" Kurama rolled over on top of Hiei, holding him down "and being dominated by them." Kurama forced himself on Hiei. "Most enjoy either one or the other. You're not like that."

"Kurama!" Hiei cried out. Kurama froze, wary of hurting the younger man. "Don't stop," he snapped. "_Harder_."

Kurama resumed the forceful, penetrating motion of before Hiei's outcry. "Then what's the problem?"

"You talk too much, fox," Hiei gasped, once again awed by Kurama's skill. Kurama laughed but didn't reply.


	2. Part Two

A little bit more than six months later, nearly three months since their last rendezvous, Hiei and Kurama were both at the temple, where an engagement party was being held for Yusuke and Keiko.

Kurama saw Hiei and nodded. Hiei, on the other hand, stalked up to the other man, a hand already gripping the hilt of his katana. "You fucking bitch," Hiei hissed.

"Excuse me?" Kurama asked, entirely taken aback.

"One reason, Kurama," Hiei snapped. "Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you right now."

"How about the fact that I have no idea what the hell you're talking about?" Kurama snapped back, his voice getting slightly louder to due to anger.

"I'm gaining weight." Hiei said loudly, drawing the stares of everyone around them. "My joints ache, and I constantly feel nauseous, with the possible exception of when I'm eating ridiculous combinations of food, such as pickles and sweet snow." Hiei was shouting.

"And how the hell is any of that my _fault_, much less my _problem_?" Kurama shouted back, losing his cool for the first time in a long while.

"You were the only one _there_," Hiei snapped. "You're the only one it could have _been_. This parasite is all your damn fault."

Kurama froze as he tried to process the overall combination of Hiei's words. And there was only one plausible explanation. Except the explanation wasn't plausible at all. "Parasite?" he finally whispered. "Pickles and ice cream?"

"Parasite," Hiei verified bitterly. "Pickles and sweet fucking snow."

The quietness the conversation had taken on bewildered the others who had stopped what they were doing to watch the fight. After Hiei's comment, Yusuke muttered to the others, "If I didn't know better, I'd swear they were both women PMSing." At the same moment, Keiko and Shizuru hit him on the head.

A moment later, Hiei repeated, "Parasite. And it's all your damn fault."

"_My _fault?" Kurama objected angrily, the volume of his voice rising again. "You're the one who initiated the whole thing. How the hell was I supposed to know that could happen? This is more your fault than mine. At least I know what my body is capable of."

Yusuke, Keiko, Shizuru, Kuwabara, Yukina and Botan watched in confusion as the accusations flew back and forth.

"How the hell was I supposed to know?" Hiei snapped. "I'm the only son who ever survived. There is no fricking precedent for this."

"Well is it too much of a stretch to think that you would have that capability?" Kurama snapped, his anger at the situation overriding his conscious desire to remain calm. "Koorimes have the ability to reproduce both sexually and asexually. Why not you too, Hiei? Explain that to me."

"How the hell do you think I even figured out what was going on?" Hiei shouted back, losing his temper. "And I'm not one of them, damn it. I hate—" Hiei broke off, suddenly aware everyone else was in the room. He looked at each of them a moment, eyes lingering on Yukina a second longer than the others. Then, his voice dead and threatening, he said, "Kurama. I need to discuss some things with you. Outside. Privately. Now." He turned on his heel and stalked out of the room. Kurama followed him, scowling.

The others glanced at each other. "What the hell is going on?" Yusuke demanded of the room. "What did Kurama mean by his spiel about reproducing? And how is any of this related at all? Much less to pickles and ice cream?"

Before anyone answered any of Yusuke's questions, Kuwabara looked at Yukina and asked, "Kurama said something about Koorimes. That is your people, Yukina. Do you know what's going on?"

Yukina shook her head, looking troubled. "No." She spoke quietly, but everyone listened. "He mentioned that we reproduce asexually, but that we can reproduce sexually, however inadvisable that may be. I do not understand."

Yusuke and Botan shuffled their feet nervously, uncomfortable with how close the conversation was to Hiei and Yukina's relationship. Shizuru blew out smoke, thinking over what she'd heard. Finally she said, appearing almost uninterested, "What I gather from all of this is that Yukina's brother is _Hiei_, and he is suffering from a… parasitic infection he contracted from _Kurama_."

Yukina and Kuwabara were in shock, stunned by the mere thought of Hiei being Yukina's brother. Botan was surprised. Yusuke and Keiko looked bewildered. Keiko said, "But Shizuru, Hiei's a… he can't… he's not… is he?"

Shizuru shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is that demons don't work quite the same way as humans, Keiko. Genkai was my tutor for a while, before I proved to her that I don't have enough drive for that kind of thing. And she told me about this kind of thing."

"What kind of thing?" Yusuke demanded and the same time Kuwabara asked, "_Shorty _is my Yukina's brother?"

Shizuru rolled her eyes. Everyone ignored Kuwabara. To Yusuke, Botan just said, "You'll probably see soon enough."

Yusuke shrugged, then asked again, "But how is pickles and ice cream related to this at all?"

Shizuru looked at Keiko, who sighed and said, "Yusuke, that would be the… parasite speaking."

A look of strong disgust crosses Yusuke's face. "If that's one of the symptoms, I pass. Remind me to stay away from Kurama."

Keiko rolled her eyes. "Yusuke, you don't need to worry. You're… immune."

"How do you know?" Yusuke asked suspiciously.

"It wouldn't be able to get through your thick skull," Keiko snapped.

Outside, Kurama and Hiei were still bickering over who was to blame, but Kurama was running out of energy. His anger was at the situation, not at Hiei. And as he began to accept what was happening, his rage diminished. Then Hiei said, "And no matter how true it may be, why'd you have to bring up Koorimes? I knew that was the issue. That's the only reason I even know what's going on in the first place. But you didn't have to say it. Not all of them are as stupid as Urameshi and Kuwabara. They're going to figure it out."

Kurama took a deep breath, then apologized. "I'm sorry, Hiei. I wasn't thinking." He hesitated then asked, "What are we going to do about… it?"

"We?" Hiei whispered. That was not what he had been expecting. He had come there expecting to tell Kurama then leave and deal with the parasite himself.

Kurama grimaced. "As you so loudly pointed out, it's my parasite as much as it is yours." Hiei nodded, but he didn't say anything. Hesitantly, Kurama suggested, "The only… logical solution is to abort."

"No," Hiei answered immediately. "No one can know."

"A human doctor—" Kurama began.

"—could do nothing," Hiei finished. "I'm a man, Kurama. This… condition is rare in the demon plane. And I'm not going to involve demon doctors in this. _No one can know_. And I am not going to risk my life trying to perform a home abortion."

"Then what do you propose we do?" Kurama asked. "I'd suggest alcohol and drugs, but you're not a fan of either, and neither would guarantee the termination of the pregnancy."

Hiei hissed, but at which of his words, Kurama couldn't tell. But Kurama did notice that one of Hiei's hands was gripping his katana so tightly his knuckles had turned white. What interested Kurama more, however, was Hiei's other hand. Of its own accord, it had moved to hover in front of his abdomen in an unmistakably protective manner.

Hiei's body, without his conscious consent, was doing its best to protect its offspring. Seeing this, taking into account Hiei's demands, Kurama said the last thing Hiei was expecting. "We could keep it."

Hiei was so startled he let go of his sword. "And do _what _with it?" he demanded.

"I don't know," snapped Kurama. "Raise it ourselves, put it up for adoption, I don't care. We can figure that out later. Hell, we could throw the thing off a cliff as far as I'm concerned."

Hiei flinched slightly at Kurama's last words, once again instinctively shielding the child inside him from the fox's rage. But all he said was, "How does this keep people from discovering the truth, Kurama? People are going to notice when I start swelling up like an overinflated balloon."

"Well… once you start… showing, you can go into seclusion," Kurama said quietly. "I can do your border patrol in Makai. I highly doubt Mukuro will care who's doing the rounds as long as they get done and she isn't forced to do them herself."

Hiei nodded and sat down on the steps. Placing his head in his hands, Hiei moaned, "How the hell did I get myself into this mess?"

"Pleasure sometimes comes at a price," Kurama muttered, sitting down next to him. Hiei glared until Kurama finished, "but never before have I seen the price set so high." Kurama reached up and pulled on of Hiei's hands away from his face. Gripping the fire demon's hand in his own, Kurama promised, "This is as much my fault as it is yours. I'll stick it out with you, Hiei. Everything will work out."

Hiei sat in silence, staring at their hands. "Thanks, fox," he finally said.

Kurama nodded and stood. "Shall we go inside then? We'll have to deal with them sooner or later." Hiei scowled but nodded and allowed Kurama to pull him to his feet. Once he was on his feet, neither of them let go for a few moments. Then Kurama stepped back, slightly pink. "We should go inside," he said hurriedly, walking away and leaving Hiei alone on the porch.

Hiei followed him after only a few moments. When he reentered the temple, everyone was already staring at Kurama, obviously awaiting an explanation. Hiei watched a moment, but before he could say anything, Kurama said, his voice strong and sure, "I am a carrier of a parasite. About fifty percent of people are immune. If I'm careful I can avoid infecting the others. I simply got a bit careless. Of course, Hiei knew I am a carrier, so he is partially to be blamed as well, especially considering everything suggested he was immune." Hiei snorted. Of course the fox found a way to split the blame.

But Kurama saw the looks on Keiko, Shizuru and Botan's faces. Their mouths were twisted into something between a knowing grin and a disapproving frown. Kurama's guess was that the disapproval was at his lying to them. Then Yukina spoke up. "Shizuru says you're my brother, Hiei." Hiei didn't answer. "Hiei?" she asked.

"How in _hell _did Shizuru figure it out?" Hiei demanded, glaring at Kurama.

Shizuru rolled her eyes. "You two screaming at each other was enough," Shizuru explained. "And it revealed a lot more than that." Her eyes glinted in Kurama's direction, verifying Kurama's instinct that Shizuru, at the very least, had it all figured out.

"Wonderful," Hiei muttered. He turned to Yukina, "Yes, I'm your brother. I didn't tell you because I wasn't supposed to according to the agreement I made in order to obtain my evil eye. After I was released from that bond, I did not tell you because you were better off not knowing. Are you happy?"

Yukina stared at him for a moment, then threw her arms around his neck. "Yes, Hiei, very." Hiei was frozen in place unsure what to do. When she finally let him go, she said, "I'm going to go make lunch."

"I'll help you, my dearest Yukina!" Kuwabara said valiantly, almost shouting. She giggled and allowed him to follow her.

"Yusuke," Keiko said slowly, "could you go get me a drink, please?" Yusuke shrugged and walked toward the kitchen.

Almost immediately, the three women turned on Kurama and Hiei. Under their gaze, Kurama moved slightly to the left, so that he was standing closer to Hiei. He unconsciously took on a defensive stance next to the man carrying his child. Then Shizuru delivered the ultimatum. "If the two of you abort the pregnancy, if the two of you _kill that baby_, we will kill both of you."

Kurama and Hiei stared at them dumbfounded. "What?" Kurama finally asked.

Botan shook her head. "You cannot kill the baby," she repeated.

"What I do or don't do with _my _body is none of your business," Hiei snapped, angered by their attempts to control him.

Shizuru took a threatening step toward him. "If I must, I _will _tell Yukina, Hiei. Can you imagine how heartbroken she would be if she found out you took away what could be her only opportunity to be an aunt?"

Kurama could see Hiei shaking with rage. He put a hand on Hiei's shoulder and told the three women in front of him, "I don't care how you figured it out. No one can know. We already decided to let it live. We probably won't keep it, but we will let it live."

Keiko grinned at Shizuru. "I think I can live with that." Botan was all smiles.

Shizuru just nodded in response. "For now."

"Congratulations," Hiei spat at Keiko. "Pass that along to Urameshi." He turned on his heel and left.

Kurama nodded. "I second that, but without the anger." He turned and followed Hiei out the door. Hiei was standing on the porch, staring up at the sky. Kurama stood next to him for a while, then asked, "Do you want to come over tonight, Hiei? I can meet you at Shiori's." When Hiei didn't respond, Kurama added, "I'll stop and get you some pickles and ice cream on the way home."

Kurama heard Hiei snort. "Okay, fox, you've convinced me. I'll see you in a while." Hiei flew away into the night.


	3. Part Three

Later that night, Kurama watched, faintly disgusted, as the other man went through two jars of pickles and a tub of ice cream, dipping each pickle in the frozen dessert before eating it. Seeing the look on Kurama's face, Hiei snapped, "Shut up. It's your fault."

Kurama shook his head. "Whatever you say, Hiei." He stood up and left the room. When he came back down a few hours later, Hiei was sleeping like the dead. Kurama chuckled to himself, removed the empty pickle jar from Hiei's hand and began to lay the fire demon back on the couch. But then he hesitated. He gently laid his hand flat on Hiei's abdomen. There was a _thing_ growing inside this man. And it was Kurama's doing. Unintentional, perhaps, but his doing nonetheless. Kurama frowned. Then he gently lifted Hiei from the couch and whisked him up the stairs to his room. After adjusting Hiei's head on the pillow and draping the sheet and blanket over him, Kurama sighed. He stared down at Hiei's sleeping face for several more seconds before going back downstairs and making up a bed on the couch.

When Hiei woke the next morning, he was momentarily disoriented. Then he realized that his fox must have moved him so he would be more comfortable. Hiei shook his head. "Fool," he muttered to himself, walking down the stairs. Seeing Kurama asleep on the couch, he asked loudly, "Why'd you move me?"

Kurama started awake, looked around for a few moments, then said, "I… I…" After casting about for a good excuse for several seconds, he found one. "You need to stay healthy, Hiei. That means a good night's sleep. I don't care about it, but if it isn't delivered safe and sound, there will be hell for us to pay." Hiei stared at him for several moments, before deciding he would rather accept what he knew was a lie than ponder any alternatives. Especially since…

Hiei suddenly raced out of the room. "Hiei?" Kurama called. The only response was a violent retching from the direction of the bathroom. "Hiei?" Kurama called again, hauling himself off the couch and walking toward the bathroom. "Hiei, are you okay?"

"I"—retch—"hate you."

Kurama walked into the bathroom to find Hiei doubled up over the toilet, puking more violently than Kurama would have imagined. Kurama hesitated in the doorway a moment, then he went across the room and sat on the edge of the bathtub next to Hiei. He sat there, holding limp strands of Hiei's hair out of his sweaty face as he heaved over the toilet.

After only a few seconds, Shiori entered the room, her motherly instincts instantly picking up on the sound of sickness. She had known Hiei was staying the night, but she had rushed down the stairs expecting to find her son sick, not his friend.

She hovered in the doorway for a moment, watching as her son gently did what he could for his friend. And in spite of the anger even Shiori could feel emanating from the dark haired man kneeling on the tiled floor, Shiori felt that their relationship was not what she had previously thought. There was a gentleness in her son's movements she had not seen there before, a worry in his eyes that suggested something more than friendship, if only for Shuichi. She smiled at the thought. Then she asked, "What's wrong, Shuichi?"

"Hiei has a parasite," Kurama explained, not even looking up at his mother. "The doctors could kill it, but that would be more dangerous that letting it run its natural course."

"What can I do?" Shiori asked.

"Could you get something to calm his stomach?" Kurama asked, concerned eyes still trained on Hiei.

"Of course," Shiori said. "Of course. Hiei, feel free to stay here until you're well." Hiei didn't respond.

After Shiori left, Kurama asked, "How long have you been suffering morning sickness, Hiei?"

"Morning?" Hiei groaned. "It lasts all day. It's just worst in the morning."

"How long, Hiei?"

"Five weeks." Retch.

"And you didn't confront me until last night?" Kurama's voice was exasperated. Hiei ignored the question.

That evening, Kurama sat with Hiei, watching a movie. Tired and almost unaware of what he was doing, Hiei leaned against Kurama's arm, resting his head on the other man's shoulder. Kurama was startled for a moment, but then a bewildering happiness settled over him, and he moved to do the only thing that felt right. He reached over and took Hiei's hand in his own, squeezing slightly. Hiei smiled to himself, and for the first time in over a month he felt that everything would be alright. He had his fox. And then he fell asleep.

Shiori watched the whole thing from the doorway. And seeing Hiei's actions and her son's responses, she knew. And she was happy. She had worried Shuichi would never find anyone. But he had. She smiled, saw Shuichi had also fallen asleep, turned off the TV, and went to bed herself.

The next day, Kurama woke with a sore neck to the sound of Hiei groaning on his shoulder. He stood, gently resting Hiei on the couch, and he stretched. He heard Shiori moving around the kitchen and went to talk to her.

He entered the room, and his mother said, "Shuichi, good, you're awake. I wanted to talk to you." Before he could even ask, his mother dropped the question. "How long have you and Hiei been more than friends?"

He stared in shock a moment then asked, "What?"

"Oh, Shuichi," Shiori chided. "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. I see how you look at him. I saw how happy he was when you took his hand last night. I just want to know what's going on."

"Mother…" Kurama said.

"Come now, Shuichi," Shiori said as she started breakfast. "I'm your mother. It's my job to pry."

Kurama sighed. "Our relationship is… complicated," he answered, hesitant of revealing anything without Hiei's direct permission.

Shiori frowned then said, "Okay, you can't say what's between the two of you because any secrets are his as well." Kurama relaxed until Shiori asked, "But you can tell me how you feel about him. Do you love him, Shuichi?"

Kurama frowned. "I… I don't know," he admitted. "I care for him certainly. And in the last couple of days, I have felt something more… I just don't know if they are real emotions that have been suppressed until now, or if I only feel them because of the parasite. And even if the feeling is real, I don't know if he returns it."

Shiori smiled, but it wasn't truly happy. It saddened her that her son couldn't see what was right in front of him. "Very well, Shuichi," she said. She could do nothing more than hope he would realize the truth and realize it soon.

Before Kurama could say anything else, they heard the unmistakable sound of Hiei throwing up. His mother nodded. "Go help him. I'll make something up to help him feel better."

Kurama did as she suggested, and when Hiei had emptied his stomach of all it possessed, Hiei whispered to Kurama, "Thank you."

And when those two words washed over Kurama's heart, he was surprised. He responded by kneeling down on the floor next to Hiei and wrapping his arms around the man he suddenly realized he loved. The man he had always loved. Hiei simply sat back and allowed Kurama to hold him. He was too tired to enjoy the feeling of Kurama holding him because he cared rather than because he wanted something.

But Kurama was suddenly struck by a thought. Hiei was with child. _By him_. Koorimes died when they gave birth to a child conceived with a man. Always. Hiei's situation was unique, which was the only thing that gave Kurama a reason to hope. One possibility was that it was a coincidence and the child was _not_ his. But Kurama knew in his heart that that was not true. A second possibility, the one that gave him hope, was that Hiei had inherited enough of his mother's genes to be capable of conceiving and carrying a child but few enough genes that it would not kill him. The only other alternative was that Kurama was killing the man he loved. Kurama grasped desperately to that sliver of hope, holding his fire demon to him even more tightly. But despite his hope, Kurama was crying.

Hiei turned into Kurama's arms and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Just… I… you're _with child_, Hiei," he whispered. "Koorimes… when they… I can't take the thought of losing you, Hiei. I… I… love you."

Hiei blinked in surprise. He had not been expecting such a confession. "I know about the risk," Hiei answered, wiping the tears from Kurama's eyes.

Kurama looked at him, shocked. "Then wouldn't a home abortion be a better bet?" he asked quietly.

Hiei hesitated then remembered the words Kurama had spoken moments before. The words Hiei had been wanting to hear, _longing_ to hear, since before that first night. So he went out on a limb and did something he had never done before. He let Kurama see how he really felt. "I thought of that. I was ready to kill it without even telling you."

"Why didn't you?" Kurama whispered, for some reason horrified at the thought of Hiei ending the life he held.

Hiei hesitated then replied just as quietly, "I couldn't. I couldn't stand the thought of killing your child."

Kurama stared at him for a long moment as the words sank in. Then he pulled him close again. "Then why were you angry with me?"

Hiei took a deep breath then admitted, "I'm frightened."

"Me too," Kurama assured him.

A few days later, Kurama forced a bottle of prenatal vitamins on Hiei. Hiei grimaced, but he reluctantly took the vitamins as Kurama instructed. Then as nonchalantly as he could, Kurama said, "Shiori knows about us."

"What?" Hiei asked. "How many people know now, Kurama?"

Kurama thought a moment then said, "Botan, Shizuru and Keiko _know_. I should have said Shiori _suspects_. I don't know what tipped her off, but she asked how long we've been 'more than friends.' I declined to answer."

Hiei nodded and pulled out his sword. He had every intention of continuing at least mild training until he was too large to do that. Although he had an inkling Kurama would force him to stop sooner. Then, as he moved through the steps he had memorized long ago, Kurama asked quietly, "What if we told Shiori the whole truth?"

"Why?" Hiei forced himself not to look at Kurama, quickening his movements.

"Shiori can keep a secret," Kurama said. "You could stay here when you're too far along for people not to notice. We can send my stepfather and stepbrother off on some trip to get them out of the house. No one needs to know except Shiori."

Hearing that suggestion, Hiei slowed and stopped. He looked at Kurama and said, "You would need to tell her the truth."

Kurama nodded. "I know. But I figure… Hiei, you're making a sacrifice I doubt I would have made if I had been in your position. I can make this sacrifice. And… I don't want to give the child up, Hiei."

"Because if I die, you want to have it with you. You want to keep what's left of me."

The statement was harsh and hard to hear, but Kurama could not deny its truth. "Yes. But… Hiei, I'm not angry anymore. I want to keep it whether or not… the worst happens. And if we keep it, there is no way we will be able to hide it from Shiori."

Hiei nodded. Then he gave Kurama a rare smile. "I wasn't going to let you get rid of it." Kurama looked questioningly at Hiei, and Hiei looked down to where his hand was holding his stomach. "I'm not going to let you kill our baby. Or give it away."

Kurama smiled. "I'm glad. Shall we go tell her before I lose my nerve?"

Hiei nodded, sheathed his sword, and they went back to Kurama's house. "Mom," he called out. "We need to talk to you."

Shiori appeared in the living room looking delighted. "You two finally admitted your feelings for each other?" she asked.

Kurama glanced at Hiei. "Yeah, we did," Kurama said. Shiori looked thrilled, but then Kurama continued, "But there's a lot more to it than that." Shiori waited. "Sit down, Mom," Kurama sighed. "Much—most—all of this might come as a shock."

Shiori sat down slowly, watching her son. "What's going on, Shuichi?"

Kurama nodded. "There's the key word. Shuichi. Not my name." And once those words were said, the rest came spilling out of his mouth. "I'm a demon called Kurama, a fox demon. I was almost killed but escaped by taking over a human embryo. I was going to leave when my power returned, but by then I loved you. Hiei and I met a while ago, and we have worked together ever since then. About nine months ago, he approached me and our relationship took on a physical nature. It was just sex, I thought, but then…" Kurama paused a moment searching for the right words. "Hiei is a type of demon known as a Koorime. They are typically females with the ability to reproduce asexually and sexually. Hiei apparently inherited that ability. And… well… I kind of got Hiei pregnant."

Shiori stared at Kurama for several minutes. Then a smile burst onto her face and she jumped up to embrace them both. "A baby!" she said joyfully. Then worry crossed her face. "Oh, there's so much we'll need to do. We'll need to plan out your meals, make sure you get enough fluids, get Shuichi's father and brother out of the house for a couple of months, then there's baby clothes to think about…" She walked out of the room still muttering to herself about what she would need to do.

Kurama turned to look at Hiei. Then Hiei asked, "What just happened?"

Kurama pressed his lips together then answered, "I think the only word she heard was _pregnant_. And I'm sure that somewhere between her ear and her brain that was translated to _grandchild_. I think she's all she really cared about. The rest of it is nowhere near as important."

Hiei shook his head. "Is there such a thing as a human who has its priorities in order?"

Kurama shrugged. "That's a good question."


	4. Part Four

Two weeks later, Hiei went an entire day without throwing up. Shiori was delighted. "How many weeks are you?" she asked for the first time, suddenly realizing she had assumed Hiei wasn't very far along.

"Fifteen weeks," Hiei muttered. He was willing to tell her the truth since Kurama trusted her so completely, but that didn't mean he wanted to answer questions any more than he had before.

Shiori's eyes widened. "We need to get moving then, if we want to get Shuichi's stepfather out of the house before you start showing." Her eyes sparkled. "Oh, I'm so excited!"

Hiei ground his teeth together as he contemplated her words. What Shiori didn't realize was that he could already see the changes in his body. No one else would, except perhaps Kurama, if Kurama ever saw him shirtless. His stomach was no longer completely flat with well-defined muscles. Instead, it was very slightly rounded and almost all the definition had disappeared. It sickened him.

A month later, Shiori was still rushing around, happier than Kurama had ever seen her. He couldn't say the same of himself or Hiei. What they hadn't told Shiori was that there was at least a fifty percent chance Hiei would die in childbirth. But the knowledge was taking its toll on Kurama, as were Hiei's mood swings. They were both worried about the idea of being parents, both fearful for Hiei's life, both on edge because of Hiei's haywire hormones.

By now, Kurama could see the swelling beneath Hiei's shirt. Hiei was not happy about it. He was even less happy when Keiko stopped by to see Kurama. When she saw Hiei was there, she was even happier. Kurama hadn't told them Hiei was staying with him. He just had to keep Yusuke and Kuwabara away. He had a suspicion, however, that the girls would act like Shiori.

Sure enough, when she entered and saw Hiei, she was startled. "Hiei! Kurama didn't say you were staying here." She turned a glare on Kurama, but it only lasted a moment before she turned back to Hiei. "How are you feeling?"

"Humiliated."

Keiko's face was confused. Kurama supplied an answer to the unspoken question, "Pregnancy is generally considered a _feminine_ process, Keiko. And Shiori's already giving him—and the baby—far more attention than he would like."

Keiko nodded then asked quietly, "Hiei, please don't kill me for asking, but can I…?" She reached out towards him, indicating she wanted to feel his swollen stomach.

"No," Hiei snapped, turning away from her and holding his belly as though to protect it from the human girl.

Keiko's face fell, but Kurama reassured her, "Don't feel bad, Keiko. He hasn't given my mother a chance either. In fact, the only time he allows me to touch his stomach is when he's asleep."

"Excuse me?" Hiei demanded.

Kurama shrugged. "If you'd let me when you were awake, I wouldn't need to resort to stealth. It's my kid too."

Hiei glared, then muttered, "You're not the one carrying the damn thing."

Keiko hit him on the back of the head. "Don't talk about him that way!" Then she turned to Kurama and said, "I've convinced Yusuke to put off the wedding for a while."

"Why?" Kurama asked.

"We want the two of you to be there," she said exasperated. "And Hiei obviously doesn't want anyone to know, so we can't have it until _after_ he's born. Of course," she added slyly, "I'd like to know how you intend to keep it a secret once you have a crying baby in your arms. Once you have a toddler running around."

"You don't need to try so hard, Keiko," Kurama sighed. "We decided to keep the child. Whether or not Hiei—never mind."

"Whether or not Hiei what?" Keiko demanded.

"Ow!" Hiei suddenly interrupted.

Keiko looked at him. Assuming it was because she had slapped him, she said, "That was more than a little belated, Hiei. Don't try to pretend it actually hurt you, either."

Hiei ignored her, looking down at himself. "Hiei?" Kurama asked. "Is something wrong?"

Hiei continued staring down for a moment, then he shook his head. When he looked up at Kurama, there was a small, slightly awed smile on his face. "It kicked." His voice held more wonder than Kurama would have imagined Hiei was capable of possessing. "For the first time, it kicked."

Keiko looked like she was going to burst with excitement. "I have to go tell the others!" She quickly kissed them each on the cheek and departed before either had a chance to stop her.

Hiei was staring down at his rounded belly once again. "Tell _who_?" he asked.

"Shizuru and Botan, I assume," Kurama answered. He stepped toward Hiei and pulled his lover into a hug. Hiei rested his head on Kurama's shoulder, wrapping his arms around Kurama's waist. Kurama went on, "And she's right, you know. We won't be able to keep it a secret forever. We won't even be able to keep it a secret for very long." Kurama felt Hiei's nod on his shoulder. Then Kurama asked, "We'll need to tell them eventually. Do you want to tell them now or later?"

"Later." Hiei's answer was definitive. "I'm going to get enough crap from the two of them for being able to get pregnant in the first place. There is _no way_ I am letting them see me like this."

Kurama chuckled quietly, swaying from side to side, almost as though he was listening to music only he could hear. Hiei winced as the child kicked again. "Hiei," Kurama said slowly.

"Yeah?"

"The kid hasn't even been born yet and it already wants to be in the middle of everything," Kurama murmured, putting his forehead to Hiei's. "It can't walk or talk or even breathe on its own yet and it's already interrupting my moment alone with you."

"You felt that too?" Hiei asked.

Kurama nodded. "And there is something… thrilling about it. It's not just an idea anymore. You are actually supporting something that's _alive_."

"A parasite?" Hiei asked.

"Sure," Kurama laughed. Then he pressed his lips to Hiei's in a manner that wasn't anything like the passionate ones that had resulted in the pregnancy. It was caring and gentle and supportive. And watching from the doorway, Shiori saw all the love in the world passing between the two men dancing to silent music in her living room.


	5. Part Five

Two days later, Mukuro tried to contact Hiei. When Kurama answered the interworld communicator, Mukuro wasn't pleased to see him. "I need Hiei," she said, a coldness in her voice that rivaled the cold façade Hiei normally wore. "It's his turn to do the patrols."

Kurama nodded. "Hiei is ill. I've agreed to fill in for him."

"It's Hiei's job," Mukuro insisted, glaring.

Kurama stared back, unfazed. "You get me, or you get no one. Hiei is in no condition to trek around the demon plane rescuing stray humans. So you can take my offer, or you can do Hiei's job yourself."

Mukuro stared at Kurama for nearly a minute, trying to force him to admit it was a bluff. When he didn't, she said, "Very well. You need to be here in two days."

Kurama nodded. "You can count on it." He closed the device. Then he sighed and went to the living room where Hiei was watching TV, unhappy that Shiori wasn't letting him do anything. Kurama sat down next to him and said, "Mukuro called. I need to be there in two days."

Hiei looked at him, his face sad. "So you're going to leave me here with your mother?"

"There are worse fates," Kurama reminded him. Hiei smiled, leaned toward Kurama and kissed him, gently caressing his face. After returning the kiss, Kurama stood and said, "I need to go tell Shiori, and I need to pack."

Hiei nodded. Just as Kurama reached the door, Hiei said, "Do your best to work it out with Mukuro so that you get off at the due date. I want you to be there."

Kurama nodded. "I don't care what Mukuro does or does not give me permission to do," Kurama promised. "I will be there." And he left the room, praying that Hiei would not go into early labor. Praying he would get to see his fire demon one last time.

Kurama spent the next three months patrolling the border between Makai and the human realm. He did his best to deal with Mukuro, sidestepping any questions she asked about Hiei. But he knew that he'd have to ask her for leave soon. Hiei's due date was approaching quickly, more quickly than Kurama had expected. He approached her. "I need off eight weeks from now." His voice was firm and uncompromising.

"Why?" Mukuro asked mildly.

"I need to go see Hiei," Kurama answered.

"What is it that has him so ill he cannot do his job?" Mukuro asked yet again. "What is it that has him so ill _you_ can't do his job?"

Kurama hesitated then lied, "He's having surgery to fix his illness. He's my best friend. I need to be there for him." Mukuro stared at him until he added, "I'm going whether you give your approval or not. I just thought you might appreciate having some notice and at least a pale facsimile of respect."

Mukuro grinned at him. "You bewilder me, Kurama. I can always tell when Hiei is telling the truth, since he is more at ease when he lies. You, on the other hand… I can never tell with you. I can tell when I'm approaching a sensitive topic, but I can't tell what is fact and what is fiction. You have my permission to leave at the time you requested. I was going to allow you to take off around that time anyway."

Kurama nodded. "Thank you."

At around the same time, Hiei was startled awake by Shizuru, Keiko, Botan and Yukina entering his bedroom. "Oh!" Botan exclaimed. "I'm sorry, Hiei. Shiori said she thought you were awake."

Hiei groaned and sat up, his stomach protruding in a way that couldn't be mistaken as Hiei being overweight. He caught sight of Yukina and hissed, "Who told?"

Yukina smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Give me a little credit, Hiei. I thought about what passed between you and Kurama a few months ago. I was too happy to know you were my brother to realize what the other words meant. But after thinking it over for a few minutes, I understood. I asked Shizuru if she thought it was possible, and she invited me to come on their next visit."

Hiei crossed his arms, unhappy that his sister knew. He grew even more unhappy when Shiori entered the room. He was surrounded by doting women with no way to escape.

Then the baby began kicking. He suddenly reached out, took Yukina's hand and placed it on his stomach. After a moment, Hiei asked, "Do you feel that?" Yukina nodded, and a look of the purest joy crossed Yukina's face. But Hiei saw the look of jealousy on the faces of the other women in the room. After a few seconds, he rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, screw it." He waved them over and let them feel the taught skin of his abdomen which vibrated with every kick the child made.

"How many weeks?" Yukina asked.

"Thirty one," Hiei sighed, sick of the question. He felt like it was all he ever heard anymore.

A month afterwards, the women came crashing into Shiori's house yet again. "What are you doing here?" Hiei complained, content to be alone.

"You need a baby shower, Hiei," Shizuru said. "So we're throwing one."

A look of disgust crossed Hiei's face. "As long as the detective and the idiot don't find out."

"They won't," Keiko assured him.

"Fine," Hiei sighed. He had recently realized that he didn't have the energy to fight them off. It was better to just save his energy and let them have their fun. "When?"

"Right here, right now," Shizuru answered. "Hey, Shiori!" she shouted, "Shower's starting. Could be your only grandson, so get in here."

Shiori appeared, looking positively giddy. For the next two hours, Hiei sat with a vacant expression as the five females forced him to open several gifts, all containing clothes and toys. He was asleep moments after they left.

One month later, Hiei awoke to the feel of someone lying next to him on the bed. An arm was wrapped around him, the hand resting in a defensive manner on Hiei's protruding stomach. And it was an arm and a hand Hiei would have recognized anywhere. Kurama was pressed up against him on the bed, snoring. Hiei laughed quietly to himself, pleased that his fox was back. He stroked the back of Kurama's hand with his own before falling back asleep.

When he woke up again, Kurama was gone and he briefly wondered if it had been a dream. But the scent of roses still lingered in the room. Hiei stood and waddled to the stairs, where he went down one step at a time, moving more slowly than he had ever moved in his life. One hand held the rail, one held the baby. He found Kurama pacing in the living room. "Kurama?" he asked. "You okay?"

Kurama looked up a moment, then continued pacing. "I'm scared, Hiei. If I've got the numbers straight, it's one week. That's it. I'm not ready to be a parent."

Hiei crossed the room and gripped his hand. "I made my choice, Kurama. It's too late to go back and change it. All we can do now is wait and see."

Kurama nodded, unsurprised that Hiei had known he wasn't worried about the baby. Trying to lighten the mood a bit, he said, "You've grown, Hiei."

Hiei scowled and muttered, "In the wrong direction."

Kurama laughed and said, "If it makes you feel any better, I picked up some contraband on the way home." Hiei looked at Kurama curiously, and Kurama explained, "There are pickles in the fridge and ice cream in the freezer. I know Shiori's been keeping you on a strict diet."

"Thanks, Kurama."


	6. Part Six

Two weeks later found Kurama pacing again. "Calm down, Shuichi," Shiori said.

"It was due last Monday. It's a week late. Why is it a week late?" Kurama was on edge, his hope that he could have both the child and Hiei dwindling with every day that passed.

"Just calm down, Shuichi," Shiori reassured him, rubbing his shoulders when he collapsed on the couch. "The baby will come when he's ready. You just have to be patient. It hasn't been long enough that we need to worry."

Kurama nodded, but Hiei and Shiori could do nothing when he stood and started to pace again.

It was around two in the morning four days later when Hiei woke with a cry. Kurama was on his feet in an instant, turning the lights on, shouting to Shiori. She rushed into the room, followed closely by Shizuru and Yukina who had been staying there since the due date had come and gone. Hiei didn't make another noise, just gripped Kurama's hand so tightly, Kurama felt sure it was going to break. "Breathe, Hiei," Shiori instructed. "Breathe and wait."

"Wait for what?" Hiei snapped.

"We've gone over this, Hiei," Shiori replied calmly. "The contractions need to be close together."

"Damn it," Hiei shouted. "They started last night! They're just worse all of a sudden. And they _are_ close together."

There was some panicked scrambling, and then Shiori was gripping Hiei's other hand as Shizuru instructed, "Even breathing, Hiei. Then push." After about twenty minutes piercing shrieks filled the room, as Hiei's head collapsed onto the pillow. Shiori looked from the baby to Hiei to her son. Then Shizuru saw the blood. She placed the baby in Shiori's arms and said, "Leave, Shiori."

"But—" the older woman began to object.

"Just go!" Shizuru commanded.

Shizuru, Yukina and Kurama worked feverishly over Hiei for half an hour, trying to stop the bleeding. When it finally stopped, Kurama checked Hiei's pulse. He couldn't find one. "No." He whispered, collapsing in the chair next to the bed. "No. This is all my fault."

"Kurama," Shizuru said quietly, "There was nothing you could do." She put her hand on Kurama's shoulder, where he had crossed his arms on the bed and hidden his face.

"Don't, Shizuru," he snapped, not looking up. "Just leave."

Shizuru pulled her hand back and led a sobbing Yukina from the room. The sound of the baby wailing down the hall was only broken by the sound of Kurama's sobs. Then, "Why are you crying, fox?"

Kurama sat bolt upright, tears still streaming down his face. "Hiei?" he whispered.

"Who else would it be?"

Kurama breathed a sigh of relief and began crying all over again. "You're alright. You're alive. You're alright."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Hiei was genuinely bewildered by the tears.

"There was so much blood, Hiei," Kurama answered, brushing a loose strand of hair from the forehead still damp with sweat. "You didn't have a pulse."

"Just because you couldn't find one didn't mean I didn't have one, fox," Hiei reminded him. Kurama nodded but didn't say anything else. He just leaned in and brushed his lips against Hiei's.

Then Kurama left the room. The faces he met were grim. "Why are you smiling?" Shiori asked.

"He's okay," Kurama said, tears flooding his eyes once again. "He's okay." Then he walked back to Hiei without so much glancing at the child that was still screaming in Shiori's arms.

The others followed him, relief the primary emotion on their features. Kurama sat down next to Hiei and grabbed his hand. Then he saw the grin on Shizuru's face. "Shizuru?" he asked. "What's up?"

"Don't you guys want to meet your daughter?" she asked innocently.

Hiei and Kurama stared at Shizuru for a long time, waiting for her to deliver the punch line. "Daughter?" Hiei finally asked.

"Yeah," Shizuru said, "We were surprised too."

"Heh," Kurama laughed. "I guess we all just assumed it would be a boy, since we're both guys." He shook his head. "Two Xs. Unbelievable. But what can you do?" He looked at his mother. "Let's see her."

Shiori held the baby out to her son. She was tiny, wrapped in a blanket and howling. "Shhh," Kurama whispered, tilting her so Hiei could see the child in his arms. "We're here."

Hiei gently lifted the baby from Kurama's arms and said, "You've been a real pain in the ass, you know that?"

"Hiei!" Shiori objected.

Hiei ignored her. "But that's okay. You're here, Kurama's here, I'm somehow still alive. I guess… I have a lot to be thankful for." The moment Hiei had started to speak the baby girl had started to get quiet. Then she quieted entirely and drifted to sleep in Hiei's arms.

The two men stared down at their daughter. Her black hair was matted to her head, its evenness broken only by the small, charcoal grey fox ears that twitched in her sleep. Shiori saw Kurama and Hiei looking at them and said, "She's got the tail, too."

Kurama nodded and smiled. "I figured as much." He looked at Hiei. "She's ours. Who would have thought? She's _ours_."

"And she needs a _name_," Shizuru said pointedly.

Kurama laughed to himself. "I'd thought of a few names for boys, but genetics never really crossed my mind through all this. At least not beyond how genetics made it possible."

Kurama looked at Hiei, who said, "I have no idea what you're even talking about. Genetics mean nothing to me."

Kurama laughed then asked, "Do you have any ideas for a name? Because I kind of like the name _Nessa_."

"Nessa?" Hiei asked.

"It's Hebrew," Kurama answered. "Means 'miracle.' I think it's appropriate considering all that has happened."

Hiei nodded and looked down at the child asleep in his arms. "Nessa. Miracle." He shook his head. "And to think I was ashamed of carrying this."

Shizuru groaned. Everyone looked at her, and she explained, "There are a lot of dads who are overprotective of their daughters. I can already see that this poor girl is going to have _two_. Heaven help her." The others laughed quietly, and then everyone tried to return to bed. But the excitement had been too much and none of them slept, least of all Hiei and Kurama. They were too preoccupied holding their baby for sleep to even cross their minds.

At around five in the morning, Hiei told Kurama, "As much as I already love her, we're using protection from now on, Kurama."

Kurama laughed quietly. "Of course. One is one more than I planned for."

When morning rolled around, Shizuru took the first chance she got to call Keiko, who appeared at the door less than twenty minutes later. "I want to see him," she said, walking past Shiori.

"Not him," Shizuru corrected. "Her. The three of them are in Kurama's room."

"Her?" Keiko laughed. "Can you imagine the two of them raising a girl?"

"Yeah," Shizuru said. "She's going to be spoiled rotten and anytime she brings a boyfriend home, he'll have more than one parent to worry about."

Keiko laughed and ran up the stairs. She opened the door as quietly as she could. Hiei was asleep in the bed, the baby in his arms. Kurama was in the chair next to the bed, looking as though he too was about to fall asleep. "Can I see her?" Keiko whispered. Kurama nodded and, careful not to wake Hiei or the child, lifted the girl from Hiei's arms and handed her to Keiko. "She's beautiful," Keiko said. "What's her name?"

"Nessa," Kurama replied. "When we go for a birth certificate, we're going to say Nessa Minamino. Life is simpler that way."

"Nessa," Keiko repeated. "I like that. I always wanted kids. And now… Kurama, I have never been more jealous of anyone in my life."

Kurama smiled. "You'll get your chance. And knowing Yusuke, it won't be very hard to convince him to help you." Keiko's face reddened, and Kurama asked, "Speaking of which, when is the wedding?"

"A month from now," Keiko replied, rocking the baby. "When are you going to tell Yusuke and Kuwabara about her."

Kurama laughed. "Hiei and I talked it over, and we decided we'd just show up and not tell them anything. They can figure it out for themselves. And if they can't… well…"

"They're more stupid than we thought," Keiko finished for him. He nodded. Then she suggested, "How about we have a birthday party for her at the temple? They don't need to know it's for her. Party is the only word they'll need to hear."

"Kind of like pregnant was the only word Shiori needed to hear to accept everything?" Kurama asked.

"Kind of," Keiko laughed. "Just not so extreme."

Four days later, everyone met at the temple. When they got there, Yusuke and Kuwabara found Yukina holding a baby, and the other women gathered around adoring it. "Whose baby is that?" Kuwabara asked, knowing it couldn't belong to any of the women in the room.

"She's not mine," Yukina said. "Do you want to hold her?" She passed the baby to Kuwabara.

"She's adorable," Kuwabara said. Seeing the ears, he looked around and found Kurama. "Who'd you knock up, Kurama?"

Looking at the baby, Yusuke said, "You sure Kurama's the father, Kuwabara? She may have the ears, but she's got Hiei's hair and eyes. Could be either one of 'em."

"Shorty, a father?" Kuwabara snorted. "Give me a break."

Hiei had heard enough. He dashed across the room and snatched his daughter from them. "I don't trust you not to drop her."

Kuwabara looked taken aback. "Then again…" Hiei didn't respond. He just walked back across the room and sat down next to Kurama.

Then Yusuke noticed how close Kurama was sitting to Hiei. He saw the arm resting along the back of the couch, almost around Hiei's shoulders. And one of Genkai's lessons forced its way into his mind. "Genkai once told me some demons can get pregnant," he said slowly.

"Some _humans_ can get pregnant, you moron," Keiko reminded him.

Yusuke shook his head. "What I meant was that some _male_ demons can get pregnant. Could they both be the father?" His question was asked more to himself than to anyone in the room, but he was given an answer anyway.

"And we have a winner," Shizuru said. Then she added, "And because you're both too stupid to ask, her name is Nessa."

"And before you even ask," Kurama interrupted, "we are _never_ letting either of you babysit."

A short time later, Kurama and Hiei began renting their own apartment, struggling to take care of a baby they had never thought was even possible. Shiori was woken up on multiple occasions to answer questions from the panicked parents. And she immediately began enjoying the treat of spoiling her granddaughter.

Nearly five years later, Kurama and Hiei both appeared to pick their daughter up from her first day of kindergarten. Most humans had adjusted to the presence of demons well enough that they were able to send her to a human school without too much of a fuss. She was different. But then again, so were her parents.

The school let out, and she saw her fathers. "Dad, Daddy!" she yelled, running toward them. Kurama easily picked her up, and she waved a paper in his face, "Look what I made!" Kurama nodded his approval, despite the fact that he hadn't been able to see what it was. "Here, Daddy," she said, handing the paper to Hiei. "It's a picture of us."

Hiei took it and looked it over. He smiled and said, "It's beautiful, Nessa. One for the refrigerator. But before that, how about we stop somewhere and get a snack?"

Nessa squirmed in Kurama's arms, and he set her back down. "Pickles and ice cream?" she asked hopefully.

Hiei bit his tongue, slightly sick at the thought. Then he said, "If that's what you want, Nessa. We can get you some pickles and ice cream."

She clapped her hands together before grabbing their hands and dragging them down the street. She spoke the hole way, talking about all the things she had done at school. Hiei and Kurama smiled, despite the fact that half of what she said was unintelligible. They let the small girl drag them down the street, grateful for their miracle.

Grateful that they had the opportunity to dance to music that was no longer silent. Instead the music was the jabbering of one little girl who had tied them all together as a family.

* * *

KG64: And there is your story. I hope you enjoyed it. Once again, Nessa is the only one I own, and her name really is Hebrew for miracle.

Kiyoshi: And now that you've finished this story, we need to go work on the important ones that you should have been writing *drags KG64 away from her beloved pickles, ice cream and silent music*

KG64: *shrieking* NO! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED! SAVE ME! AND THEN REVIEW!

Kiyoshi: Do the world a favor and quit talking.


End file.
